Best Christmas Ever
by demoninuyashalover
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fight but they make up, Inuyasha's parents get revived and adn Inuyasha and KAgome get married and has kids. The story's better than the Summery.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the picture that gave me this idea.

It was near Christmas and Kagome was in the mall with her friends Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and of course Hojo she knew Inuyasha would flip if he knew she was hanging out with hojo even if she told him they were just friends.

"Hey Kagome how's that delinquent boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked with a bit of attitude, Hojo looked a bit hurt but immediately hide it.

"Yeah, what's his name again, Inuyasha, yeah I think that's it," Yuka said frowning.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, his doing great he's being really sweet," Kagome said blushing cherry red.

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri leaned in, "Really that's surprise since he's always a huge jerk to you." Eri said frowning.

"He wasn't always a jerk to me he had his sweet moments," Kagome said shyly.

"Really, is he stilling two-timing you, Kagome?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"He never two-timed me ever," Kagome defended, "He just really loyal to his friends and love." Kagome said weakly.

"Well at least his loyal." Eri muttered rudely.

"Um well… I got to get home, Inuyasha's probably waiting for me," Kagome said getting up and picking up her left overs and Inuyasha's food she bought for him.

The three girls and Hojo looked at each other, "Wait, for us Kagome!" the girls called out hurriedly quickly catching up with her and Hojo trailing along after them.

They followed Kagome home and expected to see a delinquent looking teenager that had piercings and tattoos but they saw a teenager that had golden eyes, silver hair, red and blue cap, and in black t-shirt that had in red bold letters "mess with me and I'll kick your ass.", and wearing a pair of dark red blue jeans, chatting with Kagome's brother.

"Inuyasha I got a new game last month!" Sota said happily and excited smiling at Inuyasha with admiration.

"What is it called?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow with not as much excitement.

"Mortal Kombat vs. DC University wanna play it?" Sota asked with hope in his brown eyes.

"Sure, I guess in a little while I wait for the wench to get here and after I help your mother out if she needs me to do with any thing," Inuyasha said stretching lazily and followed Sota into the main house and into his bedroom.

"Inuyasha I'm already here," Kagome said calmly not being effected by being called 'wench'.

"Oh, hey Kagome we'll leave in a minute I gotta play this video game with your brother." Inuyasha said walking away not acknowledging them.

"Hey! Are you just going to ignore us?" Yuka said angrily glaring at Inuyasha putting a hand on her hips.

"Yes, gotta problem with it." Inuyasha said glaring right back at her.

"Inuyasha dear, be nice to them their Kagome's friends," Mrs. Higurashi said gentle smiling at Inuyasha.

They saw Inuyasha's cold expression disappear, Inuyasha sighed and nodded, "Yes Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said respectfully.

"And Inuyasha I was wondering could you help me out with some errands, chores and some other stuff for me, please?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly, smiling.

Inuyasha nodded, "Sure, no problem," Inuyasha said smirking, "After all I am strong," Inuyasha boasted smirking.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Of course, Inuyasha dear, I know your strong that's why I asked you,"

Inuyasha smirked, "What do I need to do," Inuyasha said,

"I need you to help me hang these lights on Goshinboku," She said as she handed the lights to Inuyasha.

He nodded and leaped up and hung the lights around the tree and wrapped the end of it around the trunk.

"Well at least that's checked off the list, now shopping," Mrs. Higurashi said grabbing a hat and put it over Inuyasha's dog ears and dragging him off to the store.

"Wow, looks like he's a big softy for your mom, Kagome," Yuka sneered.

"Well, I don't blame him, he lost his mother when he was a child and lived on the streets and had nobody to turn to his brother hated him and his father was dead as well," Kagome said softly watching Inuyasha leave with his mother .

"It must have been hard for him," Ayumi said with sympathy in her voice and sadness in her eyes.

Hojo nodded with agreement, "Yeah, I bet," Hojo said sulking abit for being ignored by Kagome.

*An hour later*

They turned when they heard a grunt and a groan, they saw Inuyasha hauling up all the groceries and along with Kagome's mom on he's back.

"Kagome, I can see why you love riding Inuyasha's back!" Mrs. Higurashi giggled and got off of Inuyasha's back when he was at the top of the stairs.

"Inuyasha was it that difficult to carry my mom and the groceries up the stairs?" Kagome asked confused Inuyasha never struggled to carry her on his back.

"You try hauling all this junk in your arms and a woman who is giggling on your back all the way up those damn stairs!" Inuyasha snapped glaring at her when she started to giggle.

"The Great Inuyasha is whining like a 3 year old," Kagome said with amusement in her eyes.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and started to growl angrily, "I am not whining, wench," Inuyasha snapped continuing to glare angrily.

Inuyasha huffed and shoved her out of his way and went into the house to put the groceries away.

Kagome glared and huffed, "You jerk, all I was doing was teasing you, and you get all snappy at me!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned his nose in the air, "Keh, well I don't find it funny, wench," He snapped and put the groceries on the counter.

Kagome glared at him the next thing that came out of her mouth was something she regretted, "At least I have a mother, a father, a grandpa, and a brother that doesn't hate me!" Kagome yelled then gasped and cover her mouth with her hand.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha glowered angrily glaring at her that burned straight through her soul.

"Inuyasha, I didn't-" Kagome began until Inuyasha irrupted.

"Forget it, you can stay in your stupid with your damn family don't bother coming back to the Feudal Era," Inuyasha snarled turned on his heels and stormed out.

"Inuyasha, wait please, I didn't mean it please Inuyasha," Kagome begged with tears streaming down her eyes.

Inuyasha ignored her pleading and jumped down the well and was engulfed with a warm blue light that gave him no comfort, his heart was broken, totally shattered by what Kagome said.

*with Kagome*

"Mama, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean to say those things," Kagome sobbed in her hands.

"Kagome that's why you have to think before you say, you knew that was a the one thing that would shatter his heart," Kagome's mother said softly, "You need to apologize to him,"

"How he won't talk to me," Kagome choked out with tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Then be as stubborn as he is," Mrs. Higurashi said gently wiping the tears off her daughters eyes.

"Okay," Kagome simply replied with a sniffle and wiping the lingering tears.

"Hey Kagome do you think you can take us with you," Eri asked ", I owe him an apology I didn't mean to be so mean at him," Eri looked down at the ground with guilt in her eyes.

"I don't think we can but I'll find him and tell him that your sorry and I'll drag him back to here," Kagome said with a smile on her face and she ran to the well.

Kagome jumped in the well and saw a warm blue light then landed on the other side.

She climbed out and Kagome and she followed Inuyasha's demonic aura.

She heard singing and they hid and peeked over the bush, they saw Inuyasha singing he's voice was soft and quietly. (The Hanging Tree from Mocking Jay the Mocking Bird Version)

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree

Kagome didn't know Inuyasha could sing they heard a different version of it from a woman's voice that sounded motherly her voice was calm and smooth. (Same song but Katniss's Version)

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

"Oh my Kami, I think that's Inuyasha's mother," Kagome whispered quietly to herself.

The woman had Long raven, black hair that ended at the middle of her thigh, she was wearing princess robes that covered her from her neck to her toes, she had deep gray eyes that held motherly love and kindness, and she was pale but not sickly.

"Mot…mother?" Inuyasha stammered his eye's wide with shock and disbelief.

"Yes sweetheart it's me I'm alive," Inuyasha's mom reached out but Inuyasha jerked away, and shook his head stubbornly.

"No, my mother's been dead for 65 years, and I know it I saw her die when I was 5 years old," Inuyasha said glaring at the woman.

"Inuyasha I'm really alive, don't you remember only you and I know that song and both versions." Inuyasha's mother said sadly.

Inuyasha hesitated "I remember," He said softly, "How,"

"I was revived, sweetheart," Izayoi said sweetly smiling.

Inuyasha shook his head "Impossible, Kagome I know your there come out," Inuyasha said turning around facing the forest.

"I'm sorry I followed I just wanted to apologize to you for what I said," Kagome said looking at her feet rubbing her arms with her hands.

"It's alright, Kagome does she have a demonic aura?" Inuyasha asked leaping to her and pointing Tessaiga at Izayoi.

"Um…no… she doesn't,"

"A spiritual aura?"

"Nope, sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said shrugging with a sheepish smile.

Inuyasha growled "I don't believe this!" Inuyasha stomped around angrily growling and pacing.

"You better believe it son," A deep voice came from the forest.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to the left and saw a tall man who had long silver hair that was in a high pony tail, he had warm, gentle golden amber eyes that had fatherly love. He was wearing a white outer hiori and a red inner hiori and white hamaka; He had armor on that looked like Sesshomaru's. He had one purple jagged stripe on each cheek, he had a purple crescent, he had pointed ears, and he had shoes on like Sesshomaru.

"And who are you?" Inuyasha asked coldly glaring at the man.

"Your father, Inuyasha," The man said calmly.

"Ha, yeah right, and I'm a full blooded youkai," Inuyasha said sarcastically rolling his eyes ",Come on Kagome, we have to get to your mom's in time for dinner," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome and bending down to his knees for Kagome to get on.

"Um…right," Kagome stammered as she got on his back and he stood up.

"They really are your human mother and father, little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly glaring at Inuyasha.

"Oh look, the ice king believes in the lies we both know that father died when I was born and mother died over 50 years ago, logic says they are dead." Inuyasha said rudely rolling his eyes walking away.

"Sesshomaru's telling the truth, my son, do we smell dead your nose never lies." Inu no Tashio said tapping his nose.

Inuyasha turned around and huffed he stormed over to them and sniffed them then leaped away to keep Kagome same who was still on his back.

"You don't smell like death and graveyard soil," Inuyasha muttered ", but that's impossible you and mother are dead!" Inuyasha said.

"Your brother revived us," Izayoi said smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned sharply to Sesshomaru and making Kagome dizzy, " how did you revive mother?"

"I am Sesshomaru I can do anything," Sesshomaru said monotonously, Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said Mother and Father," Inuyasha said ", I gotta go, let's go Kagome,"

"Okay, I'm already on your back dizzy as ever," Kagome chirped on his back.

"Can we come dear?" Izayoi asked politely

"I don't see any crime in it," Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed he didn't want his parents coming along with them.

"Oh, Inuyasha there's nothing wrong with your parents coming along." Kagome said lightly smiling at them.

"Fine, let's go we're late," Inuyasha said running towards the well, when they said Inu no Tashio frowned and had confusion on his face.

"How do we-" Inu no Tashio started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Just take my hand or grab a hold of me or Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Izayoi grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha fire-rat, Inu no Tashio and Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Kagome's hands. (in a friendly way as friends)

Inuyasha leaped into the well with his mother clung to he's sleeve with Kagome following with his half-brother and father holding on to her hands.

When they reached to the bottom of the well Inuyasha leaped out with his mother while Kagome let go of their hands and begun to climb out by the ladder, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho just leaped out.

"Inuyasha's mother and father, and Sesshomaru, you have to understand that my era is very different from yours so please stay in the house or on shrine grounds." Kagome said as she walked out.

"Yeah, like Kagome said," Inuyasha muttered as he followed after Kagome ", Hey Kagome you don't think your mother will mind do you?"

"No, she always says the more the merrier," Kagome said laughing when they reached the door Kagome opened and called out ", Mom we're home, and we brought Inuyasha's family,"

"Hello dear, what do you mean Inuyasha's family I thought you said that they um…passed on?" Mrs. Higurashi said frowning with confusion.

"Sesshomaru revived them somehow he just remembered he was able to do that." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi turned towards Izayoi, Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru and bowed "It's a great honor to meet you Lady Izayoi, Lord Inu no Taisho, and Lord Sesshomaru," She said formally ", please come in, we were just about to have dinner, Inuyasha were you going to ask Kagome a certain question?" Mrs. Higurashi hinted smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded as he took Kagome's Hand and dragged her to the Sacred Tree.

"What is 'the certain question' you hinting to my son?" Izayoi said raising an eyebrow.

Mrs. Higurashi squealed and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the Kitchen "You guys he asking her!" She called out. The three saw a group of people quickly run up to Kagome's room they cracked the window open so they could hear a shush came through the room.

Izayoi and Inu no Taisho watched as their son get down on one knee and begun his little speech "Kagome, I know I can be a huge jerk all the time, and that I broke your heart so many times and I'm so sorry, I know I'm not good with words and that I'm a worthless, good for nothing, filthy half-breed, but Kagome despite that you still saw the man I could be, Kagome Higurashi would you marry me and be my mate?" Inuyasha asked as he held out a ring that had a gold band with a princess cut diamond.

They saw Kagome started to cry and nodded her head and jump into Inuyasha's arms making them fall over into the dirt.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course! And buster if you berate yourself again I will purify you into a human slow and painful." Kagome said and threatened wagging her fingers in a 'bad dog' way.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded making Kagome smile and kiss him sweetly.

"Kagome we should get inside before you catch a cold," Inuyasha said smiling down at her.

The group quickly shut the door quietly and ran down stairs and sat down in a seat and started to talk about random things to seem normal.

"You guys me and Inuyasha have something to announce!" Kagome said excitedly clapping her hands smiling a huge smile that hurt.

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling slightly.

"Inuyasha and I are getting married!" Kagome said squealing Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi squealed with her even though they saw it they were still excited and happy.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Ayumi said happily smiling.

"Thanks Ayumi," Kagome said smiling at her best friend.

"How many kids do you want Kagome?" Eri said smirking.

"Hmm… I think I want ten or fifteen." Kagome said squealing happily with stars in her eyes.

They laughed at Inuyasha's pale face "looks like you will have to do a lot of work with your wife-to-be on your wedding night, little brother." Sesshomaru said smirking slightly with amusement in his cold golden eyes.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped did his brother just say that he must be dying well he could die happy.

Everyone just started talking about the wedding and other things.

*a few months later (wedding day)*

Everyone was filing in the seat for the wedding all of Kagome's family was there Kagome's grandmother Kaiyo, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's aunt, Sumiko, Kagome's uncle, Kai, also the pansy Hojo. Inuyasha had on his side his Mother, his father, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, and Sango and Miroku's kids Sumiko and Yuki with her. Inuyasha was waiting at the wedding alter with Miroku as he's best man for the wedding to begin and for Kagome.

Inuyasha breathed in deep he was wearing a black tuxedo with a deep silk red shirt and with a black bow tie ever though he hated it like hell.

He heard the music begun to play Rin was walking down the aisle tossing red rose pedals on the ground she was in a white and pink frilly flower girl dress.

When Rin was finished Kagome came walking down the aisle with her father leading her down to give her away even though her father, Seiku, didn't like the idea but he didn't want to ruin he's daughters happiness.

Seiku walked Kagome up to the alter Kagome smiled at Inuyasha lovingly.

Kagome was wearing a white silk dress that hugged her form it had no sleeves, she wore her mother's diamond necklace and earrings. Her hair was down in curls and had glitter in it and it framed her face. She had soft pink lip stick on that had lip gloss on to make it shine and she wore mascara to make her blue gray eyes pop, she had light blush on and she had on light pink eye shadow on.

Kagome heard Inuyasha take in a sharp breath when he saw her face.

Kagome's legs felt like jelly when she saw the determination and love in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Who gives this woman away?" Kagome's grandfather spoke.

"I do" Kagome's father said as he placed her hand into Inuyasha's clawed one and kissed her cheek giving Inuyasha a glare.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join Inuyasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi in the bonds of holy matrimony. If any person here can give a cause as to why these two souls should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Kagome grandfather said looking around the seats.

Hojo looked like he wanted to speak up but Kagome's grandfather gave him a warning glare at him.

"Do you Inuyasha Taisho take this woman, Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, and forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked "Damn right,"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's way of saying 'I do', she felt her father's angry glare at Inuyasha and her mother's and friends giggles and laughter.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take this man, Inuyasha Taisho to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do, with all my heart and soul." Kagome said smiling lovingly at Inuyasha who smiled back.

"Do you have the rings?"

Souta got up from the seats with the rings on a red and white velvet pillow.

Inuyasha picked up the ring he got for Kagome and slipped it on Kagome's ring finger, the ring he got her was a rose gold that had diamonds encrusted in it to make it shimmer.

Kagome took her ring and slipped on Inuyasha's his was gold that had his name encrusted in to with rubies to make it seem to be on fire like his eyes and heart fierce, determined, strong, powerful, and beautiful in every way.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Kagome's grandfather announced Looking at them with a happy and kind smile. "By the power vested in me by the spirits of old, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Inuyasha smirked and pulled Kagome into a gentle hug and kissed her lovingly with fierceness that stole her breath away.

Inuyasha pulled away and she smiled "I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling happily at him.

"I love you too, you look beautiful." Inuyasha said smiling softly.

"You don't look half bad yourself, I think the black brings out your hair you know my other family and friends are probably wondering why you have dog ears, fangs, and claws." Kagome said smiling as Inuyasha led her to a table.

"We'll just say it's a birth defect." Inuyasha said shrugging not caring in the least about his ears.

"Kagome you look so beautiful and Inuyasha you look absolutely dashing." Ayumi said smiling Kagome laughed when she saw Inuyasha turn cherry red at the compliment she knew he wasn't used to the praises by other people other than her, Souta, and her mom.

"Thanks come on Inuyasha we have to cut the cake." Kagome said as she pulled him to the tabled that held their red and pink cake their favorite colors Kagome made sure that there was no chocolate in the cake, knowing full aware that dogs couldn't have chocolate even dog demons.

Kagome cut her and Inuyasha a piece of cake she handed him a slice of cake.

Kagome smirked as Inuyasha held a piece for her to eat she ate it and took her slice of cake and shoved it into Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was shocked the smirked he grabbed her and kissed her and got some of the cake that was on his face on hers.

When he pulled away Kagome laughed as she wiped the cake and icing off her face with a napkin.

Inuyasha got a napkin and wiped his face off and went into the bath room to wash the stickiness off his face.

Inuyasha left and went back outside and sat with Kagome who was chatting with her friends.

Kagome grabbed his sleeve and smiled up at him "It's time for our first dance, Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"But Kagome I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined he was hungry because he skipped breakfast and now he felt like he was going to die of starvation.

"You can eat," Kagome said smirking as Inuyasha's ears perked up ", after our first dance." Kagome finished and laughed when he dropped his head like he was in total despair.

Kagome laughed "Please Inuyasha?" Kagome begged using the puppy eyes move on him he may be a dog demon but he still fell for it when she used it.

Inuyasha sighed "fine lets go do this stupid first dance." He said as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

Inuyasha pulled her close and begun to dance with her to her favorite song come by Namie Amuro.

If you filled with sadness

You can lean on me

Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes she loved him so much.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Just like the way it is…

Inuyasha twirled Kagome in place then placed his hands back on her hips.

Come my way, alone in this darkness

Come close to me now I'll shine some light

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

I'll stay beside you

So come my way

"Inuyasha did you ever wanted to have kids?" Kagome asked softly as Inuyasha leaned her back.

I realized that you were the only precious

Person in this world

"Yes, but I never thought I'd have a mate or a wife, I thought that I'd be alone for the rest of life." Inuyasha said looking down at her.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Just like the way it is…

"Inuyasha why did you want to marry Kikyou If she didn't full heartedly love you?" Kagome asked confused she was curious in what he saw in her.

"She wasn't always cold hearted and back then I was desperate and lonely that is what we had in common we never truly loved each other I guess if we thought we betrayed each other so easily." Inuyasha said sadly as he twirled her and pulled her back.

Come my way

Close your eyes

Come close to me

And sleep

I'll be with, I'll be with you

I'll stay beside you

Some come my way

Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sway with Inuyasha and with the beat she felt horrible for Inuyasha he loved Kikyou but Kikyou only loved one side of Inuyasha and wanted Inuyasha to be human.

Come my way, alone in this darkness

Come close to me now I'll shine some light

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

I'll stay beside you

So come my way

"Inuyasha can we have lots of kids?" Kagome asked as she giggles at Inuyasha's expression.

"You want to bare a half breed's child?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

Calling out

Can you hear me? Yeah

So come my way

Kagome gave Inuyasha a halfhearted glare "Of course I want to you are my husband and soon to be my mate." Kagome said smiling at him

"Well then it's decided how many do you want?" Inuyasha asked resting his head on hers as if he was tired.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Just like the way it is…

"Hmm…how but ten or more I would absolutely think it would be adorable to have mini you running around the house and yard laughing and playing." Kagome said smiling up at him and laughed at his shocked face.

"Ten kids how about five kids?" Inuyasha said raising his eyebrows

"Nope we are having ten or more buster I want mini you running around the house." Kagome said smiling and laughing.

Come my way

Come close to me

Come my way

Come close to me

When the song ended they pulled apart Kagome's eyes soften "Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

"Hmm... what?" Inuyasha asked looking at her he saw her look and frowned and was about to say something.

"Inuyasha I'll never leave you or betray you I promise on my honor." Kagome swore to him giving him a determined look.

Inuyasha's softened now they looked like dying amber gold "Me to Kagome, I love you so much that I just can't show it."

Kagome smiled "me too Inuyasha" Kagome said Inuyasha smiled back before being pulled away by Souta who chatting about some new game he got.

"He Kagome," she heard Hojo's voice she turned around and saw Hojo.

"Hey Hojo, what are you doing here." Kagome asked confused the was shocked at the glare she got from Hojo.

"You cheated on me, why?" Hojo hissed glaring at her with an angry glare.

"Hojo I never cheated on you, I never agreed to go out with you remember I kept on rejecting on going out with you? I was dating Inuyasha you were leading yourself on with your delusions." Kagome said sadly at Hojo's misunderstanding.

"What? But-" Hojo started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome your mother wants use to take pictures." Inuyasha said walking over rolling his eyes.

"Okay why are you upset about taking pictures?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Those contraptions are suspicious! They flash a bright light then our image is there!" Inuyasha said brisling about the camera.

"It's supposed to do that." Kagome said trying to put his nervousness to rest about the "evil contraption".

"Keh," Inuyasha said turning his nose in the air and stalking off to find her mother.

"Hojo I have to go when you can except that I'm happy with Inuyasha then come see me and we can be friends but if you can't do bother, but I'm not going to let you ruin my happiness over your school boy crush I love Inuyasha not you; you need to get over it I only like you as a friend." Kagome said sadly turning away and walking away to find Inuyasha she wasn't going to let Hojo ruin her wedding day it's supposed to be a happy moment of her life not the moment crying over the loss of her best friend.

Kagome saw Inuyasha he looked ridged and ready to bolt she put a hand on his arm causing him to jump, he must be scared of the camera she didn't blame him in the Feudal Era they had scrolls and paintings of people as a picture not digital photos and high tech stuff.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders and smiled and she followed suit there was a flash and Inuyasha jumped a tiny bit expecting a demon to pop out for him to fight.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed Inuyasha discomfort and stopped taking pictures of them.

"Alright that's all I need I'll get you guys a copy of them." Kagome's mother said smiling gentle as she saw Inuyasha slowly relax.

"Alright everybody it's time for Kagome to through her bouquet!" Mrs. Higurashi announced to everyone.

Kagome smiled as she turned around and tossed it, all the girls fought for it and Eri caught it Eri did a little victory jig.

Kagome smiled and laughed as she watch Eri do a victory dance.

She looked at Inuyasha and smiled and said "This is the best wedding ever."

"This is your only wedding," Inuyasha replied gruffly but smiled "But I agree best wedding ever."

*Two Years later (Feudal Era)*

"Hey you two quit your fighting!" Inuyasha hollered at the boys that were fighting saying that he cheated while the other denied.

"But Kioshi cheated he tagged my hair he has to touch me!" Yoshiro yelled stomping there was one thing he got from his father was his temper.

Yoshiro had silver hair like his father that ended at his lower back, but had black dog-like ears, he had tan skin, and he had his mother's eyes. He wore a dark blue outer hiori and hamaka, but had a white inner hiori. He had fangs and claws. He and his brother Kioshi were 5 yrs. old.

"I did not cheat!" Kioshi yelled at his brother glaring at him.

Kioshi had black hair that ended at his lower back, and had two silver white dog-like ears; he had his father's golden eyes. He wore the same colors as his brothers but flipped white on the outside blue in the inside.

"I don't give a damn about who started this and who started that quit you fighting!" Inuyasha said glaring at his sons those two were like best friends but argued like hell.

The boys huffed and ran inside Inuyasha shook his head and sighed well Kagome somewhat got what she wished a lot of kids; they had a total of six. Two were 5 yrs. old the other two were 3 yrs. old and the other two were 3 days old he loved them to death but damn they fought constantly about everything who got what, who cheated at what, who started what, and you got to sleep close to Kagome. And him his head was pounding because of their fighting.

He and Kagome both decided it was best to move into Sango's and Miroku's village which was the demon slayers village so that their kids could live without being frowned upon anybody they welcomed anyone who didn't hate half-demons to live there including of course other half-demons as well.

Both Miroku and his family lived in big huts because they had a lot of children well him and Kagome, Miroku and Sango were planning to have a lot more though.

"Daddy?" He heard a small voice behind him.

"Hey, sweetheart do you need anything?" Inuyasha said smiling at his daughter and his son right behind her.

Moriko was a shy little girl like her twin brother, she had black hair that ended at her shoulders and had a pink bow in it, golden amber eyes, she had pale skin, she had human ears but the same sharpness as Inuyasha's hearing. She had no fangs but she did have claws, she was wearing a white yukata that had pink sakura pedals design on it. She was wearing sandals with white socks. He was a half-demon as well like his father but didn't have his father's ears (much to Kagome's disappointment but loved him anyway).

Yori was also very shy much more shy than his sister if someone said hi he would immediately hide behind his ore Kagome's leg.

Yori had shoulder-length black hair and with human ears and his same sharpness as his father, he had fangs but no claws, he had golden eyes and tan skin. He wore a white outer hiori and hamaka and a gold inner hiori. He was a half-demon as well like his father but didn't have his father's ears (much to Kagome's disappointment but loved him anyway also). Both he and his sister Moriko were 3 yrs. old.

"D…daddy can we go to Uncle Miroku's and Auntie Sango's hut?" Yori said shyly looking at his feet.

"Sure but I need to go check on your mother before we go to see if she needs anything." Inuyasha said walking to his and Kagome's hut.

Inuyasha walked in and saw his mate resting to gain back her strength from her recent births.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said softly smiling at him lovingly.

"Hey, me, Moriko and Yori are going to Miroku's I came to see if you need anything while I was out." Inuyasha said looking at her tired face.

"Mmm… no I don't need anything thanks for asking Inuyasha." Kagome said softly putting his hand on her check.

Inuyasha's eyes soften as he stared at her and his newborn pups one was a precious little girl and one a handsome little boy.

Arashi had his mother's silver blue eyes that held innocence, he had a patch of soft, silky silver white hair on top of his head and two silver-white puppy ears that drooped, he had pale skin, and he was wrapped in a purple silk blanket.

Iriai had his amber gold eyes, she had tanish skin, and she also had a patch of soft, silky silver white hair and silver-white puppy ears that drooped also, she had pale skin, and she was wrapped in a crimson silk blanket that was outlined with black linen.

Kagome smile up at him she intertwined her hands with his "Inuyasha we have our beautiful pups thanks to that one fateful Christmas." Kagome said as a tear slipped down her pale and rosy cheeks.

Inuyasha smiled "Yes thanks to that fateful Christmas I got a mate and wife and six beautiful and unique pups." Inuyasha said purring into her hand as she rubbed his ears making her giggle.

"I better get going Kagome were just going to go say Merry Christmas to Miroku and them and we'll be right back." Inuyasha said giving her a quick kiss and leaving the hut.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.

~~~000~~~

I hope you loved it I meant to upload it on Christmas Day but I couldn't I had no Internet sorry but at least you got it! And remember Kagome is alive just sleeping she is NOT DEAD okay! Any way here's the meaning of their kid's names and ages:

Kioshi-Pure-5 years old

Yoshiro- Good Son-5 years old

Moriko- Child of the Forest-3 years old

Yori- Dependence-3 years old

Arashi- Storm- 3 days old

Iriai-Sunset-3 days old

-Demoninuyashalover-


End file.
